I just can't wait to findA feather?
by kingdom nice
Summary: a Lion king/Tsubasa chronicles crossover
1. Into the Pride Lands

Hey guys gonna do a Tsubasa Chronicles/Lion king crossover.

Ch. 1 Into the Pride Lands.

The Tsubasa group just like always, fell down. But this time, it was really hard, they fell down into a lot of bones. REALLY HARD! "Yay! Mokana like that!" The little pork bun said happily. "Oh...are you guys alright?" Sakura asked. Kurogane was the first to answer, "Fine, I guess..." was all he said, "Aw. Is Kuro-tan angry?" Fai asked. "Aw. Poor Kuro-tan!" Mokana asked. "NOBODY ASKED YOU FURBALL!" Kurogane yelled and Mokana went hiding behind Fai, but Syaoran was looking at their current world, Obviously it did not look good. "Do you guys feel that this place is.." Syaoran said, "Haunted!?" Sakura asked, scared hiding behind Syaoran.

But just then, a laugh can be heard. Which made the other three look up. And up there were three creatures the five have never seen before, "Well well well, what do we have here, Banzai?" Asked the female creature, to the other creature who seemed phsycotic, "I don't know Shenzi. How about you Ed?" asked Banzai, to the crazy looking one who just laughed, "Ummm, we're here to find a feather, can you help us?" asked Syaoran, who didn't know that these three were with the bad guy.  
"Feather? Oh please! Just find a bird and you got your feather!" Shenzi said with the other two laughing. "Come on! Let's go snack on that little puff-ball!" Banzai said, obviously talking about Mokana. "Mokana scared!" Mokana said hiding behind cover of Fai. But a roar was just heard. "Banzai! Ed! Let's go before Scar get's angry!" Shenzi said to the two.

By the time they left, Syaron said "Don't you think we should go and look around?" While looking around the current place, it seemed like a graveyard, "...I say we should get out of this place." Sakura said.


	2. Meet Nala

lololoolo

Chapter 2: Meet Nala.

Syaron and the others were still lost. And they sure didn't want to be food to other creatures here.

Sakura had then saw a shadow, wondering on four legs. "Syaron! Look!" she said looking at the creature.  
Syaron, Kurogane, Fai and Mokana all looked at the shadow. Mokana also then hid behind Kurogane, "Kuro-pu! Please protect me!" the pork bun said a bit scared.  
"Don't call me that..." Kurogane said irritated at Mokana. "Ah, don't worry. It's probably friendly." Fai said happily as usual.

"Hey! Hello!" Syaoran yelled out, the four legged figure then turned towards Syaoran really fast, and pinned him down, growling at him.  
The figure looked like a big cat, and looked like a female. She had blue eyes and light yellow fur, and it seemed mad at Syaoran.  
Everybody, including Kurogane seemed to be frozen. "Look! We're not going to hurt you!" Syaoran said.

The cat like being looked at him, and then letting him go. "You...can talk?" she asked, Fai then went to her.  
"What? You think we can't talk?" Fai asked her, but the cat being was confused. "No, no humans come here anymore." she said sadly, as she looked away from them.  
But Syaoran and the others wondered why she said that. "How is it that you are you able to talk to me?" she asked again. Sakura then came forward and held Mokana, "With Mokana, we can talk to everybody who has a different language." Sakura explained, but the cat creature saw that Mokana look different. "Where are you from anyways?" she asked.

Later, after telling the cat being, known as Nala, that they were from different worlds, and that Sakura had lost her memories, and now trying to find them. In the form of white feathers.  
But Nala had been quiet for the couple of minutes since she heard the story, she then walked away from them.  
"You know...I think she wants us to follow her." Fai said, as he looked at her. "Hmph, whatever."

Later, when they got out of the boney graveyard. The place they were in wasn't that great either. It looked like it hadn't rain for a long time, and the place far away from them was a giant rock, overlooking the land. "This is the Pride Lands, but it's beginning to decay." Nala said as she continued to lead Syoran and the others.  
"Hmph...Whoever's running this place isn't doing good." Kurogane said

When Nala, Syaron and the others went to the giant rock, there were other creatures, called lions, looking at Syaron and the others. Nala was telling each of them about something.  
"Syaron? What do you think Nala's doing?" Sakura asked him, but Syaron also didn't know.  
And then, what appeared to be some sort of monkey, talking to Nala. And then the monkey went towards Syaoran and looked at him. "Umm, what?" he asked the monkey who then walked away and walked towards Nala, who was then saddened when he talked to her.

"What did he say Nala?" Sakura asked her.  
Nala just looked away and told them, "Rafiki said that only the another male lion would have to fight king Scar, and rule the pride lands." Nala said sadly, thinking about something. "Who's King Scar?" Kurogane asked, wondering who this 'Scar' was. But Nala didn't answer.

"Look, you don't have much time. Get out now." Nala said a bit scared, Syaoran and the others did as they told.  
But what was blocking them were the same creatures as before, blocking their path. "Not these pain in the asses again!" Kurogane said irritated.  
And then a roar came out from behind, they saw a lion with brown fur, black mane, green eyes and a scar on his left eye.


	3. Running away from Pride Rock

YO YO YO!

ll.

Chapter 3: Runing away from Pride rock

What Sayron and the others saw was a male lion, it had dark black mane, brown fur, green eyes and a scar on one of the eyes.  
Mokana had opened her eyes...but no one noticed her again.

"Tell me...Who are you?" The lion asked sinisterly, "My name's Sayoran, tell me. Have you seen a feather?" Sayoran asked, but the lion said nothing. "I don't know what you're talking about..." The lion told him, but Syaoron could of sworn he saw something white.  
"Tell me...Why's this place in the dumps?" Kurogane asked the king. But the king wasn't so surprised like the lioness's face. "You wouldn't want to know..." Scar said menicenly as the hynenas surrounded the group. "Mr Scar!" Sakura called out. "If you're the king of this place! Then you should take better care of it!" She called out. But Scar did not care about what she said.

But just then, a noice became louder and louder. A jeep came out and scared the hynenas, then appeared people who looked like Toya, Yukito, and Tomoyo. The one who looked like Toya had a light brown shirt and pants, along with benoculers on his neck. The one who looked like Yukito had brown t-shirt, white pants, and a brown hat. The one who looked like Tomoyo had her hair tied to a ponytail, green shirt with a lion's face on it, (It's the lion king on broadway logo) and light blue jeans. "Get on!" the one who looked like Yukito called out. The group got on, and escaped from Scar's minions.

"What were you doing over their? Wanting to die?" The Toya look a like asked, "Sorry, but we're looking for a feather, only it's not a feather. it's Sakura's Memories." Syaoran said, Pointing to Sakura.  
The Yukito look a like was wondering what the youth meant.  
Syaoran told them about that they were from different worlds, and trying to find the Memories of Sakura, while Kurogane was wanting to go back to his home world, while Fey was running away from his home, and they fell into this world and surrounded by the hynenas, following Nala, and meeting Scar.

"Hmm, Guess we have to introduce ourselves, My name's Tracy." Tracy the Toya look a like said, "The name's Julian." Julian the Yukito look a like said. "And my name's Willa." Willa the Tomoyo look alike said.  
"Tracy, why's this place so gloomy?" Syaoran asked, but he saw Tracy's sad look.

"Back then, the Pride lands was a beautiful place, where the animals and grass used to live here...but something happed." Julian said saddly, and Willa was in tears. Syaoran didn't want to answer another question, so he just looked around at the gloomy Pride Lands.

A little while later, The gang and the others were in a canyon. But Tracy, Julian and Willa were silent. "Stop...I want to see something." Syaoran said as Tracy stopped the veichle.  
Syaoran then jumped off the jeep. And walked towards a broken tree, with a single patch of grass with a flower.  
Every time Syaoran came closer, the more he had some headache.

As soon as he reached the broken tree, he was somehow knocked out.

When he woke up, he saw Scar. "Hey Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" he asked in someone else's voice, "Simba it's to DIE FOR!" Scar said, it scared Syaoran.  
"Little Roar Pah!" Syaoran said, later as he was waiting, he then saw some lizard, it was walking minding it's own business. He than jumped towards it.  
He then roared at it, but the roar was so weak, maybe it was a cub, he then tried again and again. His last roar echoed, the lizard ran away. But just then, rocks began to rumble. He then turned around. And saw hundreds of wildbeasts, running towards him, Syaoran had to run away.

Syaoran wanted to get out of this dream, but couldnt get out. He then went on a tree, hoping the beasts would avoid him. He then saw a bird flying right next to him. "Zazu, help me!" he called out, hoping he could help. "Your father's on the way! Hold on!" the bird called out.  
Not for long, the tree was beginning to break, and was caught by another male lion. This lion had golden brown fur and a red mane. He got Syaoran on an edge, almost falling.

But the lion caught another ledge, far away from Syaoran. Climbing upwards to safety. Syaoran went to climb to see his father. But he was to late.

"NOOOOO!" Syaoran cried out as the lion screamed falling down towards the wildbeast.


	4. Simba's new life

YO YO YO!

ll.

Chapter 4: Simba's new life

Sakura and the others saw Syaoran wake up from his nightmare, "Syaoran! You're up!" Sakura said, but Syaoran was somehow crying.  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Mokana asked. Wondering why Syaoran was sad.  
"Dad...It's time to go home..." Was all Syaoran could say until he fainted again and Kurogane caught him. When Tracy looked at Syaoran, he noticed he was tired.  
"Looks like we're setting up camp here for the night." he said as he got out a tent. Of course, the others agreed.

Later that night, while the others were asleep. Fai was not. He was just looking at the broken tree trunk, It was weird that there was just a patch of grass and a single flower.  
He heard a single twig snap, he turned his head around and saw one of the lioness's from Pride Rock, "Hey, sorry about how my friend talking bad about your home." Fai said, still with his smile.  
But the lioness was still quiet.

It took to what seemed to be a minute for the Lioness to finally ask "Why are you always smiling? Even when you came here?" Fay noticed what she said, and then telling her about that he was running away from his world.  
But the lioness, who's name was Sarabi, went back to Pride Rock, she didn't want to make Scar mad. Fai knew what the others didn't. Find a suitible heir.

The next morning, Syaoran and the others were on the jeep again. But they were in a desert far away from the Pride Rock. There was nothing around there.  
"Their's nothing but sand here Syaoran, why would you go here for?" Tracy asked, as he was driving the jeep.  
Syaoran was still wondering what his nightmare was, and said "I feel like we should go straight until we see an oasis." and then looked around again.  
"Well, I see nothing but damn sand." Kurogane told him, trying to tell the truth.

"Don't worry Kuro-Kuro, He might be telling the truth." Fai said happily, Kurogane was irritated. "Don't worry Kuro-Kuro." Mokana said happily. But was shooken by Kurogane. "Don't call me that!" Kurogane yelled at the white pork bun.  
Sakura was still worried about Syaoran, she was worried that he'll faint again. So she kept looking at him every single minute, Syaoran then looked at her and asked. "What's wrong princess?" but Sakura quickly denied that she was worried. "It's nothing Syaoran, but why are we going through here?" she asked, but Syaoran saw something far away on his right.  
"Over there! there's an oaisis!" Syaoran called out. Pointing to his right towards a lush oasis not to far away.

"I'm guessing we should go over there..." Kurogane said grumpily. And then Tracy turned around to the oasis.

At the entrance of the oasis, Tracy got out two walkie-talkies, one for him, and one for Syaoran. "Call us if you get lost, and we'll find you." Tracy said as Syaoran grabbed the Walkie talkie. And then, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, Sakura and Mokana all went into the lush trees.

When Syaoran and the others were inside, Sakura commented on the place. "At least this is better then the graveyard." she said. And then, the others heard singing. "Quick, hide!" Syaoran said as all of them hid in a bush. The singing got closer and closer, and the gang saw two creatures. One looked like a pig, and another one was a small creature, and they were...Singing?  
As soon as the creatures went away they got out. "What were they doing?" Sakura asked herself. And the others continued to walk.

Later, Syaoran and the others saw a beautiful place along with a waterfall, and a nice view of the rest of the oasis. And at the edge of the place was a lion with messy red mane, and yellowish brown fur. "So...How are we going to say hi without making him mad?" Kurogane said, Syaoran just shrugged and walked towards the empty space far away from the lion. Sakura and the others did also, and the lion looked at them strangly, and then looking at the view again. Fai then walked towards the lion carefully.

"Nice view, huh?" Fai asked the lion, but the lion just ignored him. And Fai just went to the group and just shrugged. "No good huh?" Sakura asked, of course, Kurogane then looked at Mokana.  
"Maybe we could feed him the pork bun?" Kurogane sugested. But Mokana then hid behind Syaoran, "Please tell him not too Syaoran." Mokana said scared. "Cut it out Kuro..." Before Syaoran could complete his sentence, a scream was heard. And the lion ran as fast as he can. "We should help him, maybe they're in trouble!" Sakura said as she got up and followed him Of course, worried about her. Syaoran and the others followed her.


End file.
